Umikayaki
Umikayaki (ウミカヤキ) is a squid witch appearing in Recollections of the Abyss and Forest of Misfortune. It seems at some point she was a human child named Noriko Kagamitsuki (鏡月 海苔子). She's currently one of Dysnomia's pet ghosts. Appearance Umikayaki has pale skin with large round orange eyes, with white plus shaped irises. She has short turquoise colored hair which seem to be separated into tentacles and parted on the left side of her forehead. She is wearing a large white witches hat with a deep navy blue inner layer. This hat is also stylized to look like cephalopod fins, particularly that of a squid, and also has patterns of round blue spots around the rim. She is wearing a white poncho with a similar round blue spot pattern around the waist area, and what appears to be three holes cut into the middle around the torso, resembling the cuts of a cooked squid. Under the poncho she appears to be wearing a dark navy blue ruffled dress which reaches the hips. Along with this she wears a pair of dark navy blue tights, and white Mary Janes. She has two long turquoise tentacles protruding from the back of the dress. She also appears to be carrying a large orange bubble wand with two holes at the end which seem to be filled with a form of multicolored substance, likely soap or bubble mixture. As Noriko, she has large black, "fish-looking eyes" with dark grey-blue hair cut into short straight bangs. She is wearing a royal blue sailor's dress with a black and white striped ribbon and golden buttons. She wears dark grey-blue tights and a pair of white Mary Janes with royal blue soles. She wears a large white sailor's hat with a long royal blue ribbon at the back, seeming to reach her ankles in length. She is also seen holding a large amber Terebridae Shell which can apparently transform into a telescope, as stated on curiouscat. As a Ghost, it appears Umikayaki has a similar appearance to Dysnomia's usual ghost pets but with round eyes. She can only be seen in a few illustrations in this form. Background Not much is known about Umikayaki or Noriko's background aside from the fact she was the witch of the Sea. It is stated that she went into memento forest and something unfortunate happened, possibly implicating that something caused her death. It is stated in official profiles that Noriko was a human child who reincarnated into Umikayaki, but the specifications are currently unknown. Relationships Umikayaki and Noriko are shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Neptune Not much is known about Neptune and Noriko's relationship, but Pyo has stated on Curiouscat that they are friends. They can be seen hugging in a picture in Log 29. Kaero Not much is known about Umikayaki and Kaero's relationship but due to their similar appearances, it is likely that Kaero may have been Umikayaki's familiar. They can be seen together in one illustration. Octavia Not much is known about Octavia's relationship with Umikayaki, but it is implied that they were either friends or Octavia was Umikayaki's familiar in official descriptions. Trivia * Umikayaki's name seems to be a pun on the word ikayaki (いか焼き), meaning "grilled squid". As well as the word umi (海), meaning "sea". It should be noted that both Umikayaki and Noriko's names begin with the kanji/word for sea, though with different phonetic readings. * Noriko's name (海苔子) literally means "seaweed child". * The surname Kagamitsuki (鏡月) literally means "mirror moon". * Noriko's birthday is stated to be July 15th on her Uchinokomato.me page. This is the same as the 2019 date for Marine Day (海の日 Umi no Hi), a Japanese holiday celebrating the ocean. * Umikayaki's birthday is stated to be July 17th on her Uchinokomato.me page. * Umikayaki's height is stated to be 252cm. * Umikayaki's favorite hobby is dancing. * Noriko's favorite place is stated to be "the ocean". * One image shows Noriko saying "I want to die!" implying she may have originally died by suicide. * Noriko is stated to be from Hakodate, a city in the Oshima Subprefecture in Hokkaido, Japan. Hakodate is famously known for the squid dance (いか踊り Ika-odori) performed at the Hakodate Port Festival, among other squid or seafood related dishes. * In one illustration Noriko can be seen with Squid Ink Cookie, from the mobile game Cookie Run. Gallery As Umikayaki ddc40772e0a88c1a80ee66b86cc517c9.png|Umikayaki and Kaero As Noriko 2f6bafff844d89a09aa368257126ecd6.png|Noriko's old portrait (from 2017) bbbb4a4795908d1fdc2a09a26deb3322.png|An old concept of Noriko b1fbf2ab170fb593adf6b851b64c1a5f.png 62795f05610580f55cfb4276594c1a86.png|Noriko and Squid Ink Cookie from Cookie Run 9e986ea8327628581cdb4d3de25bfc93.png 3157f33db089cfc58f9f68cec537e1cf.png ffaa328b42c2934a47a23f5fe7fb9d04.gif 4eeab0d011605e8346204a11353cb223.png Da224c327a0af6ec49488f190753209f.png|"I want to die" 4bb32d86-97bb-4178-a66e-2e620c1cffa6.png Ghost Form B6a1aa1bad32113323022364101cd804.png 59726977_p0.png 44b283c1e60412fc867bdf09be7a5f0b.png Official Profiles Umikayaki * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/umikayaki.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/113947 Noriko * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/noriko.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/113946 Category:Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Humans Category:Witches Category:Ghosts Category:Recollections of the Abyss Category:Forest of misfortune Category:Dead